The Icy Truth
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Lily's brought into solve a case that was ruled as suicide after a guy is found standing above the water threatening to jump.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've not written a cold case story in like a year so here I am with another attempt. I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's and it's all for fun. No money is being made. **

*******

**[The Murder]**

*******

"Leigh!" She turned round at her name being shouted and she smiled as she walked excitedly down the path, her arms wrapping around him anxiously as they reached. She hadn't known what to expect when her ex-boyfriend had asked to meet her.

"Nathan!" She cried out happily before moving away and smiling up at him. "You look great." She wasn't lying. He'd lost quite a lot of weight since their last meet, his hair had been styled and his wardrobe had been updated. Not that she had cared what he looked like. She had actually enjoyed his company when they had been together.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked to meet you." He said as he indicated for her to sit down on a bench after they'd gone to a vendor and ordered two cans of pop and a bag of chips to share. The park had seemed the safest place to meet because it was on neutral territory.

"I am." She said truthfully as she sipped at her pop. She had found herself hoping slightly that he wanted her back. Their relationship had ended viciously but she didn't hate him, there was actually still a large part of her that was in love with him.

"I'm not well, Leigh." He explained softly as he picked at the chips but instead of eating them, he fed the birds behind him. "I've been diagnosed with schizophrenia." He whispered and was surprised when she linked her fingers through his, a small smile on her face as she curved her hand around his cheek.

"It's okay." She whispered gently as she pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I'm just thankful you felt like you could tell me."

"You're the only person in this world that I trust."

"What the hell?" Leigh froze as she turned to see her two best friends towering over them. They'd always believed that Leigh was better than Nate and had been happy when she'd finally left him. She should have known that meeting him in the park was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Ellanna... Emily..." She started as she stood and saw that just highlighted her linked fingers with Nate even more.

"We thought you had realised that he was no good for you!"

"We had told you that something bad would happen to you if you went back to that monster!" Emily said. Emily was more understanding that Ellanna was and she took hold of her best friend's shoulders as she shook her head. "Don't be stupid."

"He needs me." Leigh whispered before moving away from them. "Come on, Nate." She took hold of his hand and led him away.

The two girls just watched after them. Emily sighed. "He's just going to hurt her."

"She's never going to listen to us."

*******

That next morning, Leigh's body was found washed up on the shore of the ice cold river. Her neck snapped and with lack of bruises, the death was ruled suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload this second chapter and then it's not good too but I promise to make more of an effort now! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the detectives**

**

* * *

**

**[Confession]**

**

* * *

Present Day**

Lilly walked into the office and jumped when Scotty ran towards her. "Turn around," he motioned for the door and she looked at him, her hand waving the cup of coffee that she hadn't drunk yet. "Rush, there's a guy on the bridge threatening to jump."

"And since when did we do suicide calls?" She asked seriously taking a swig of her coffee and stared after him, her eyebrows raised as she waited for his answer. They'd stopped doing live cases for a while now due to her obsession with helping the dead and their cold cases so him rushing her outside was actually really confusing.

"Since the guy threatening to jump says he'll only come down if he can talk to you," she looked over at him before putting the mug down on a table.

"Okay I'm ready to go now," she said moving through the doors and deciding that she had no idea how she was going to handle this.

* * *

Moving to the bridge, Lilly saw the guy stood on the wrong side of the bridge. She moved over to the uniformed officer and asked what they had. He explained that they'd had a phone call in an hour previously saying that a man was showing signs of unusual behaviour on the bridge and by the time they'd got to the bridge, he was threatening to jump unless he could talk to a detective Lilly Rush. She started to move towards the man and he immediately stiffened.

"Come any closer and I'll jump," he said calmly and she just continued walking but with her hand out to keep him calm.

"I'm detective Lilly Rush, you asked to see me?" She said softly before arriving so that she was stood only a few steps away from him. "How can I help you," she paused waiting for him to fill her in on his name.

"My name is Nate," he said softly before looking down at the water. "Several years ago, my ex-girlfriend was found in the water dead and it was ruled as a suicide." He took a deep breath and looked over at Lilly again. She noticed the tears falling down his face. "I don't think it was."

"Did you think that threatening to jump would be the only way we'd listen?" She whispered softly moving even closer, her hands now grasping to the railing as she looked down at the water. "What was your girlfriend called?" She asked deciding to distract him from thinking that it was his fault.

"Leigh MacKenzie," he said softly and he looked down at the water. "We weren't together anymore much to the joy of her two friends but we had a close friendship even though we had decided to end the relationship." He looked over at Lilly, a sad smile decorating his face. "I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and I told her. She was going to be there for me." More tears slid down his face as he laughed, "she'd have been the only person there for me because even my parents deserted me afterwards."

Lilly felt her heart sink. He'd been alone since the girlfriend's death and it looked like something had triggered him into this crazy act. "Nate, can you come over here and we'll go talk back at the precinct?"

"I did it." He whispered softly, looking down at the water. "I killed her." Lilly stared at him in shock, her hand taking hold of his wrist in fear that he was going to jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've lost my Cold Case rush! It's killing me inside! I shall need to watch more soon and get the love back!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Speaking to Nate]**

**

* * *

**

It had taken them two hours to convince Nate to climb onto the right side of the bridge. Two long hours in the blustering wind, blocking up traffic and causing angry drivers to pip their horns causing Lilly to have the worse headache ever. Grabbing her coffee mug, she filled it with the horrible coffee that they served up here before reaching into her handbag and pulling out to painkillers. "Are you alright, Lil?" Scotty's voice said from behind her and she turned to look at him, a forced smile on her face.

"I'm fine," she said picking up his mug and filling it with coffee. "What do you think of Nate?" She handed it over to him before leaning back against the counter. Scotty looked down at his mug, his fingertip running around the rim.

"He's a diagnosed schizophrenic, Lilly." Scotty pointed out and she nodded. Due to his ex, Scotty had a clear understanding with people like Nate and sometimes Lilly was thankful to have him on the time at times like these. She knew that she'd have no way to get through to Nate with soft understanding whereas Scotty gets them.

"Do you think he did it?" He looked over at the woman and shrugged his shoulders. He knew they'd need to talk to him soon. "Come on then," she started to move towards the table but stopped and went back to fill a paper cup with coffee. The guy had been out in the cold for longer than they had so he was probably just as cold as they were.

Sitting down at the table, Lilly pushed the cup over to him. "Tell us about Leigh." She said. The boss had told them to read the file before they went in but Lilly had wanted to speak to Nate first. He obviously had something that he wanted to tell them and she was going to listen without previous muses from the earlier detectives.

He wrapped his hand around the cup, tears falling down his cheeks, "she was an amazing girl that stayed friends with me even after she broke it off with me because I was a little too crazy for her." He looked at her. "We dated before I was diagnosed and she was there for me after I was diagnosed too. Her friends hated me, really hated me and they couldn't stand that she wanted to be friends with me after the hell I put her through."

"You put her through hell?" Scotty asked.

"I was just possessive and felt as if she was conspiring behind my back. That was my main problem back then. I believed everyone was out to get me." He looked down at the cup, Lilly noticed that he hadn't took a swig of it yet. It appeared he was still having some serious issues with that kind of stuff now.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt Leigh back then, Nate?"

"No. She was loved by everyone." Looking over at Lilly, "her friends hated me though. They were pissed seeing me and her talking together that day. It was literally that day too," he felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked over at them. "They were bitches to her and she jumped. Can't you see it's my fault? IT'S MY FAULT!" He shouted slamming his hands down on the table, upsetting his cup of coffee. Lilly and Scotty rose from their seats.

"Nate, you didn't make her jump!" Lilly said before looking over at him. "We're just going to go talk outside, okay. We'll be back to talk to you soon."

Standing outside, Lilly wrapped her arms around her chest and looked up at Scotty. "Now what do we think?"

"This obsession really makes me doubt that she jumped,"

"She didn't." They turned round to see the M.E. stood behind them. "Your victim was hurt beforehand. I don't know how they didn't notice but from the photos you can see bruising on the wrists and there is even scratch marks from where she's attacked someone. There was also skin cells found under her nails but there is no evidence of that anymore because..."

"They lost it." Lilly said angrily. How stupid could some people be in this place?

"Sorry Lilly," the M.E. said and Lilly just reached over and squeezed her shoulder. She sighed. They had nowhere to go on this. "I just thought I'd come and tell you myself that this is an unclosed homicide."

"She's only been dead a couple of years," Lilly said. "Could you get evidence off her body if we get permission to exhume the body?"

"Lilly, Kite's already told you that you can't waste their money on Cold Case's." Scotty pointed out knowing that it would upset her. She just nodded her head. "We can work the case on what we've got, I promise." He said squeezing her shoulders before looking over at Vera and Jeffries, "what you got?"

"I'm sorry, Lil." The M.E. said before walking away. Why did no one care about these cold cases?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
